swtor_rp_holonetfandomcom-20200216-history
Edyard Dromoor
Commodore Edyard Villith Dromoor is an intelligence officer of the Imperial Navy, serving as Deputy Chief of Naval Intelligence of the Imperial Naval Intelligence Department. Biography Early life Born in the year prior to the start of the Great Galactic War, Edyard Dromoor is descended from an ancient family with a lineage going back to the Sith exodus. His father, Villith Dromoor, also hailed from the Imperial Navy, and achieved the rank of admiral by the end of his military service. Great Galactic War Dromoor graduated from the Imperial Naval Academy on Dromund Kaas in 13 BTC and was immediately assigned to the naval forces under the command of Admiral Layek Davos. Within the year, Dromoor accompanied the Imperial fleet to Hoth, the site of the most infamous naval battle of the war. In the course of the fighting, Dromoor’s ship was shot down over the frozen planet, and Dromoor suffered serious head injuries. On the surface, Dromoor suffered exposure to the planet’s extreme temperatures until his group of survivors was eventually rescued. Though he was promoted and awarded for service in the battle and the injuries he suffered therein, Dromoor was confined to a Dromund Kaas military hospital for much of the subsequent year. During this time, he was permitted attendance at intermediate and advanced-level courses at the Naval Academy. He concluded his coursework with attendance at the Academy’s naval reconnaissance class and, after his wounds had fully healed, he was assigned to naval forces under Darth Malgus’ command. Dromoor spent the next several months conducting high-risk, covert reconnaissance missions in preparation for Malgus’ Rim campaign, and continued performing recon flights over target worlds for Malgus’ forces for the remainder of the campaign. Having achieved a high rate of success in his flight missions, Dromoor was promoted to Petty Officer and assigned to the Fifth Fleet as an Intelligence Analyst. Dromoor spent the next eighteen years of his naval career with the Fifth Fleet in a number of intelligence positions, even accompanying the unit at the Sacking of Coruscant. Cold War In 11 ATC, after the Battle of Taral V, Dromoor remained on the planet to investigate and assess intelligence leaks incurred as the result of a Republic strike there. Immediately following the Battle of the Maelstrom, which saw the defeat of the fleet’s command, Dromoor was reassigned to the Expeditionary Fleet, and was present at the Battle of the Foundry. Galactic War At this time, the Office of Military Strategy was aggressively preparing for an impending invasion of the Core World of Corellia. Dromoor was temporarily transferred to the office to advise on key targets of interest to the Imperial Navy. Dromoor recommended the seizure of data and technology from the planet’s various shipyard facilities, and their immediate shipment to Dromund Kaas for study. Shortly after the planet was secured by Imperial forces, Dromoor returned to the Expeditionary Fleet. Unfortunately, Dromoor’s arrival coincided with the defection of Darth Malgus. Dromoor joined Expeditionary Fleet intelligence staff on Ilum in providing Moff Phennir with critical threat information on Malgus' alien forces. Dromoor’s service with the Expeditionary Fleet concluded with the quelling of Malgus’ rebellion in 12 ATC. He was promoted to Group Captain and assigned as the Deputy Chief Intelligence Officer to Imperial Forward Command. In his new capacity, Dromoor directed his intelligence staff to assess the strengths and weaknesses of the Republic Navy, and recommended targets for Admiral Zasha Ranken's fleet to attack. He was present at the battles of Kuat and Denon, among other Forward Command campaigns. At the end of his tenure, he was awarded the Forward Command Shield of Duty. After the Battle of Rishi, when the heretical Order of Revan was discovered to have evolved into a considerable threat to Imperial security, Dromoor was quickly transferred to the Office of Defense of the Empire to lend his insights into the enemy forces. Dromoor’s rapid reassignment came in consideration of his involvement in the Battle of the Foundry, which achieved the presumed death of the apostate Revan. Now serving as Senior Intelligence Advisor, he offered insights into the strategy and philosophy of the Revanite forces. Dromoor accompanied Darth Marr’s forces to Yavin IV, where a final confrontation brought a certain defeat to Revan. Afterward, he remained in the Defense of the Empire office and returned to the Citadel from where he kept Darth Marr’s command informed of developing threats to Imperial security. Eternal Empire conquest When Darth Marr deployed to Wild Space in 16 ATC, Dromoor remained on Dromund Kaas, forwarding intelligence assessments to Darth Marr's intelligence staff aboard his flagship. In the wake of Darth Marr's assassination and the invasion of the Eternal Empire, Dromoor rapidly led naval intelligence analysts in assessing the new threat. Dromoor became most notable at this time for recommending to Imperial fleet commanders the necessity for transmitting battle logs of engagements with the Eternal Fleet to the Citadel. Dromoor used these reports, many sent from defeated Imperial naval formations, to develop guidelines for survivability for Imperial naval units and vessels in an attempt to mitigate losses. When the Sith Empire signed a final treaty with Zakuul in 17 ATC, Dromoor was promoted to Commodore and made Deputy Chief of Naval Intelligence, succeeding his predecessor who had been killed during the Zakuulan attack on Dromund Kaas. Commodore Dromoor continues in his position as deputy head of naval intelligence, from which he ensures comprehensive intelligence, security, and special operations support is provided to Imperial Navy objectives. Military service Dates of rank * 13 BTC - Private * 12 BTC - Specialist * 9 BTC - Corporal * 7 BTC - Petty Officer * 4 BTC - Ensign * 0 ATC - Lieutenant * 7 ATC - Captain * 12 ATC - Group Captain * 17 ATC - Commodore Education * 9 ATC Advanced Naval Intelligence Course, Imperial Naval Academy, Dromund Kaas * 9 ATC Strategic Military Planning Course, Imperial Military Academy, Dromund Kaas * 10 BTC Naval Reconnaissance Course, Imperial Naval Academy, Dromund Kaas * 10 BTC Intermediate Naval Intelligence Course, Imperial Naval Academy, Dromund Kaas * 13 BTC Basic Naval Intelligence Course, Imperial Naval Academy, Dromund Kaas * 13 BTC Basic Naval Combat Training, Imperial Naval Academy, Dromund Kaas Assignments * 17 BTC - 13 BTC, Cadet, Imperial Naval Academy, Dromund Kaas * 13 BTC - 12 BTC, Intelligence Systems Technician, Admiral Davos' forces, Hoth * 12 BTC - 10 BTC, Cadet, Imperial Naval Academy, Dromund Kaas * 9 BTC - 7 BTC, Reconnaissance Specialist, Darth Malgus' forces, Outer Rim * 7 BTC - 4 BTC, Intelligence Analyst, Imperial Fifth Fleet * 4 BTC - 0 ATC, Assistant Intelligence Officer, Imperial Fifth Fleet * 0 ATC - 11 ATC, Intelligence Officer, Imperial Fifth Fleet * 11 ATC - 12 ATC, Intelligence Officer, Imperial Expeditionary Fleet, Kurost sector, Ilum ** 11 ATC, Senior Intelligence Plans Officer (TEMPORARY TRANSFER), Office of Military Strategy, Corellia * 12 ATC - 15 ATC, Deputy Chief Intelligence Officer, Imperial Forward Command, Kuat, Denon * 15 ATC - 17 ATC, Senior Intelligence Advisor, Office of Defense of the Empire, Yavin IV, Dromund Kaas * 17 ATC - Current, Deputy Chief of Naval Intelligence, Imperial Naval Intelligence Department, Dromund Kaas Awards and decorations Sith Empire awards * Forward Command Shield of Duty * Imperial Defender's Medal (x2) * Imperial Naval Academy Pin * Imperial Service Medal (x8) * Legion of the Imperial Victor * Medal of Supreme Sacrifice * Naval Commendation Medal (x11) * Victory Over Hoth Service Medal Personality and traits Skills and abilities Category:Imperial Navy personnel Category:Sith Empire individuals Category:Imperial Naval Intelligence Department personnel